iLost My Best Friend
by bFishstix
Summary: Sam has a secret and tells Carly, who doesn't believe her. Sam tried to tell her it was true, but Carly still don't believe it. Now they're in a fight. i stink at summaries, but please read. I hope it's good as the summary.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note~ This might not be good as you think and might be short, but should I continue it or just leave it like it is. Please, just tell me what you think. Thank you. Now enjoy the little story!

iLost My Best Friend

Standing in the iCarly room, Sam Puckett was almost in tears. "I'm sorry."

Carly Shay turned around and sighed, "It's a little too late for that!" She stormed off as she slammed the door behind her.

Sam stood there, terrified. She went to the wall and started kicking it. She tried to not to cry.

**{**_**I should've her told sooner and I shouldn't have hid it from her. Now it is too late and now I lost my best friend.}**_

There was a knock at the door. Sam lighted up.

_**{Carly?… Hope so.}**_

When she opened the door, she frowned and shook her head. She went and sat down on the bean-bag chair.

"What's the matter with you?"

Sam sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Well, you don't have to be so rude!"

Sam glared at them. "Shut up, Fredward!"

**{**_**Freddie, I love you.}**_

__"What did I do?" Freddie looked puzzled.

Looking down at the floor, Sam said softly, "Nothing. I'm just upset."

Freddie had taken a seat and put his arm around her. "Whatever it is, I'm here for you, babe."

"That's why I love you." Sam smiled at him and put her head on his shoulder.

**{**_**I still feel alone even though Freddie's here. I should feel like someone cares.}**_

"What happened?" Freddie said with a curious look.

Sam started to get tears in her eyes and stuttered through her words, "Let's just say the law was involved."

"What? Why?!"

Sam lifted up off Freddie's shoulder and explained. "Carly and I just had a fight. It was about Spencer…" She couldn't finish, because she was crying. She put her hands over her face.

Freddie hugged her and said confusedly, "Spencer? What about him?"

"He went to jail this morning." Sam explained.

"And Carly's mad at you because?"

Sam was quiet. Freddie waited patiently.

… Sam sighed. "She doesn't believe me what he did…" She paused for a long time. "…to me," she said under her breath.

Freddie's eyes widen. "What was the last part?"

Sam didn't say a word.

"I know what you're talking about. He hurt you, didn't he?" Freddie was getting flustered.

Sam got up and walked in circles. Freddie just sat there, waiting for an answer.

A few minutes later, she spoke up, "He raped me." Sam's heart started pounding when she flashbacked to the day.

**{**_**I knocked on Carly's door after school and Spencer answered. He said that she wasn't there and she was at the library. I was about to leave when he said come look at his art work, so I did. After looking at it, I was about to walk out when he grabbed my arm and locked the door. I was like what the hell. He had an evil smirk on his face and winked. I was confused and scared.}**_


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Eh, it's cold and it's winter, so I thought why not finish this story. Darn, I wish it was spring. I hate being cold. Well, enjoy this chapter.

**-Chapter 2-**

The next day, Sam walked into school and seen Carly at her locker. She went up to her and said, "Look, Carly, I'm telling the truth about him."

Carly turned around and had an attitude toward her. "Oh, yeah, like Spencer would do such a thing!"

Sam sighed and said, "I _am_ telling the truth!"

"Uh-huh! Remember the time when you took my cell phone and broke it. You tried to blame it on Freddie." Carly looked disgusted.

"That was like forever ago." Sam explained. She was confused and wondered why she brought up that.

Carly rolled her eyes. "Yeah and just forget about it!" She paused.

"Um, Carly, you're not making any sense to me."

"You don't make _any_ sense to me!" Carly sighed heavily. "Spencer would never do that to anyone. He's my brother and I should know." She was annoyed.

They were both silent. Freddie came walking up and stood by Sam. "So, what's up, my peeps?"

Carly chuckled, "Why did you just say that?"

Freddie shrugged and put his arm around Sam. "I guess I wanted Sam to have a laugh since she's all depressed."

Sam smiled at him.

Carly was confused. "What the hell? Why are you guys," She had to think. "getting along!?" Then she asked, "Don't tell me you two are going out?"

Freddie back away from Sam and they both looked at each other, worriedly.

Carly's mouth dropped wide open. "You guys are!" Then came back with a snobby remark, "Geez, I didn't think Sam would replace me that quickly!"

"What?" Sam felt like throwing up.

Carly rolled her eyes, once again. "You know what I mean." She started to walk off backwards, saying, "Have a nice life with him. I'll have a nice life with my grandpa, since now I have to live with him, because my brother can't have custody of me anymore!" She paused. "It's all your fault, Sam, for telling a lie!" She went to class.

_**{Why doesn't she believe me?}**_

Freddie spoke up, "Well, I better get to class too." He kissed her on the cheek and whispered to her, "It's going to be alright." Then he walked off.

_**{Why does she do this to me? I know Spencer is her brother and family always comes first, although I should, because I am telling the truth. I don't know, maybe it's because I lied so much in the past that she doesn't believe me.}**_

She held back her tears by kicking the locker. Gibby came around the corner and seem her and asked in fear, "Why are you kicking _my_ locker?"

She didn't answer her, so he tapped on her shoulder.

"What?!" She turned around.

"Um… that's, um, my locker." He looked terrified as if she was going to do something to her.

Sam cracked a smile and shook her head. She put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a pat. "You should of seen face. It almost made my day, but not quite."

"Um," he was confused. "Your welcome?"

She walked off as she said, "Yeah, thanks. Whatever."

_**{Ha, you gotta love Gibby. He's so funny.}**_

On the way to class, Sam ran into someone and made her drop her books. She bent down to pick them up and as soon as looked back up, she said, "Holy shit!" She was scared.

"Whoa! Don't have an heart-attack."

She was quiet and closed her eyes. She thought it was a dream.

"Are you okay?" They asked as they walked closer to her.

She quickly opened her eyes and started to run. "Get away from me!"

She was breathing heavily when she stepped into the classroom. The teacher asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I didn't want to be late." She lied and went and took a seat.

_**{Why the hell is Spencer here? I thought he was locked up. Did he get a bail-out? If so, by whom? I really hope he doesn't come back and like kill me or something crazy, just because I told on him.}**_

She was so terrified.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Sorry for making Spencer the bad guy in this story. He's usually the funny one. Maybe this makes a good twist with his character. I dunno. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter. I'll try to update ASAP…

-Chapter 3-

"Stay away!" Sam said as she ran down the road.

"Come here. I just want to talk." Spencer yelled as he chased after her.

She kept running until she had fallen because of a pot hole. She hurt her ankle, but that didn't stop her from getting up and out run him. Though he did catch up with her. He grabbed her by the shirt and said, "Why?!" With his arm, he pinned her up against a telephone pole. "Why did you get the damn law involved?"

Terrified, she tried to get free, but he had his arm so tight on her. He warned, "Answer the damn question!"

"Help!" She yelled.

He gave an evil smile and said sarcastically, "There's nobody around, sweetheart!" Sam kept yelling help and he covered her mouth. He took her to a abandon barn and blocked the door, so she wouldn't be able to get out. She was freaking out.

"Oh my God! Why don't you just shut up!" He went to her and smacked her across the face. Then he found some string and tied her to a pole. "That's what you get, bitch, for telling on me!" He said as he was walking out. "See you later, honey! I gotta get something to eat and I'll be back for more!" Sam was crying and so scared. Spencer closed the door and walked down the road as if there was nothing going on.

_**{He's on crack or something. Oh my Gosh, I'm so darn scared!}**_

__Inside the barn it wasn't that dark. She could still see a little because of the sunlight shining through the cracks.

"HELP!" she kept yelling, hoping _someone _will hear her.

Sooner than she thinks, she hears a voice that said, "Sam?"

Sam smiled through her tears. "Yes! … Help!"

"SAM!" They yelled on a microphone.

Sam screamed as she awoke, finding people all around her desk, wondering what in the world.

She looked around and smiled. "I guess it was all a dream."

Someone spoke up, "Look at that slobber on the desk!" Everyone said "Ew!"

She just rolled her eyes.

_**{That wasn't no dream; that was a nightmare!} **_

__The bell just rang. She was at her locker, waiting for Freddie.

"What?! Take a picture, it'll last longer!" She said to the people who were looking at her all weird.

Two minutes later, Freddie finally showed up.

"What took you so long?"

"I had to get the math assignment from last week, 'cause I missed it."

"Geez, you're such a geek!" Sam said with a bored voice.

Freddie had to think about that. "… True. But I don't wanna get behind on my grades."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, whatever." She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You know what? I wanna have a party." She said excitedly.

"Okay?" Freddie was confused. "Why did you bring up that?"

"Well, I just wanna get Carly and Spencer off my mind, and plus it'd be fun."

Freddie shrugged like it _would_ be a great idea. "Who should we invite?"

Sam pointed to the crowd. "Freddie, look around, there's like a hundred people here."

"But some people don't even like us."

"Though who would pass up a party invite?"

"Um… popular people who doesn't give a shit about us!" Freddie explained, then asked, "By the way, where's this party gonna be at?"

"My house. My parents are gone until next Tuesday. They went to Hawaii for some business thing."

Freddie got a smile on his face.

"What?"

"Well, I was thinking, maybe we could tell people to come to this party on iCarly."

"That seems like it's a good idea, but where are we gonna do the show at?" Sam looked sad. "I don't wanna go to Carly's."

"We don't have to. I have a extra camera and laptop at home."

"Okay, that'll work." Sam said as the bell rang. "I gotta go. I can't be late again or I'll have to serve a Saturday detention." She started to walk off. "oh, and we should really change the name to iSam." She added as she laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4-

There's loud music and dozens of people. Everyone was dancing and drinking. It's a typical teenage party.

"Yo, yo, yo!" This one dude named Brandon, with his hat on backwards and pants down low, said to Sam. "You're so fine!"

Freddie heard and came over to him. "YO! That's my woman!"

"Whoa! I didn't know, homie." Brandon said as he seen another chick across his path that he followed.

Freddie shook his head and gave Sam a kiss on the lips. "You're mine, babe!"

There was a knock at the door. Freddie answered it. "Hi?" He looked confused.

"Do we know you?" Sam asked.

"Well, no, but I'm Tuu," He pointed to his friend, "and this is Teaulrita. She goes by Teaul though."

"How old are you guys?" Freddie asked.

"Twelve, but she's ten." Tuu explained.

Freddie was about to speak, but Teaul interrupted him. "Why isn't Christmas music playing? It's that time of year, right?"

Sam and Freddie looked at each other, puzzled. It was early March.

Tuu spoke up, "Oh, you gotta excuse her." Then he whispered softy to them, "She's a little clueless."

"Okay…" Sam muttered.

"Do you like pizza?" Teaul asked her.

Sam tried not to laugh. "I do. I'm making…"

Teaul cut her off and looked disgusted, "EW! You're getting married and making out with the pizza?!"

Sam thought, _**what the hell is this kid on? **_

"What?! I just said I like pizza!"

Teaul's eyes wide open. "You do! Can I come to your wedding?"

Someone random person said, "What the FUDGE?!" They walked up to Teaul. "Are you retarded?"

Teaul raised one eyebrow. "No! Are you?"

The person came closer to her; face to face. "Am not afraid to hit a girl!"

Freddie jumped in the middle, pushing them away from each other. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He faced that person and said, "Don't ever hit a woman! That's disrespectful, man."

They got closer to Freddie. "What are you gonna do about it?"

He was scared, and backed away.

"Oh, I see, you're a wussy!" They shook their head.

He just stood there in silence.

"Aw! Poor Fred, Fred, are you gonna cry?" They stepped back. "Cry baby!"

Freddie stood there, with his fists by his side. He did have tears in his eyes, but they weren't from fear; they were from getting really angry.

He finally spoke up, "You wanna fight! I'll beat you to the ground!" He showed him his fist.

They gave an evil smile and said, "Well, let's go! I don't have anything better to do, and I'm sure you don't either."

A crowd formed around them.

"Wait, we shouldn't be doing this." Freddie explained. "We should get along."

They just rolled their eyes, and raised their fist up. They punched him in the eye.

"Ow! What the FUGDE!" he whined as he held his eye. Sam rushed to him.

"That's what you get, you nerd!" They walked out the door. "This party sucks!" They said, walking down the sidewalk.

Freddie got up and pushed his way through the crowd. He jumped on his back and started beating the crap out of them. He was also swearing a lot. "Yeah, I might be a nerd, but that's better than being a stupid retard!"

"Hey!" Teaul yelled.

He looked at her. "No offense, Teaul." Then he got up and kicked the person in his area. "That's what you deserve, you damn punk!" He said as he ran inside and locked the door.

Sam couldn't believe it. "Way to go, Freddie!" She gave him a high-five.

"Hey, can I tell a scary story?" Teaul asked, excitedly.

"Why?" Freddie asked, puzzled. "It's a party, so why waste time for that!" Sam added.

"Well, at my parties, I always tell those."

Tuu looked at her and said, "Teaul, _this _is a _her_ party!"

Teaul got down on her knees, at Sam's feet and pleaded.

"Okay! Fine, Whatever!" Sam sighed.

So they gathered around in a circle on the floor. Teaul started, "There once an old lady, who lived in a closet. She never used to live there, but when she was a kid, her parents said to clean up her room or else they would throw her in the closet and never let her out." A slight pause. Everyone just looked puzzled. "Days came and she never had yet cleaned her room, so her mom and dad threw her in that closet. She begged and begged; even cried and banged on the door to get out. But they wouldn't let her. She sat in the closet, alone and sad. Her parents wouldn't even feed her, but they would just give her water. She would eat crumbs on the floor." A _long _pause.

"Okay, great story!" Sam lied. "Now let's par…"

"I wasn't finished yet!" Teaul squealed, and everyone growled. She went on, "By the time she was in her late teens, she was still in the closet, starving and suffering. She hated her parents. She wanted to get out but couldn't. Though when she was in her late 30's, she heard that her parents died in a car accident, on the radio that she had found in the closet. She also found a can of carrots on the floor. She ate them and somehow that gave her superpowers to get out of that closet. She was free!" A pause. "She was so mean and powerful that nobody wanted to be her friend or even go around her. She used those superpowers to eat and kill people. She was starving!" Another _long _pause. "And still today she hunts down people and eats them. Better take caution! She's on the loose!"

"Ha! That was the lamest scary story I ever heard!" Someone said in the crowd.

"I bet you couldn't make up a great and scary story!" Teaul snapped back at them.

"I don't want to. I wanna have fun, and I'm sure these people do too. That's what we're here for, isn't it?"

Sam stepped in, "YES!"

"See, told you." That person said.

All of the sudden, there was a loud crash. Everybody stopped and stared…


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the hold up. And I made a music video for this story. Check it out on youtube. Fishstix2006 is my name. You don't have to if you don't want to. The lyrics "Best of Me" belong to Sum 41 and "I Feel Bad" belong to Rascal Flatts. Anyways enjoy this chapter because it's the last one. Yeah, I think this could've been a one-shot.

-Chapter 5-

Sam quickly jumped up as she seen someone, with an hooded sweatshirt on, fly through the open window and land face first onto the floor. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed.

Freddie walked to them. He got down his knees and tapped them on the shoulder. "Dude, you okay?"

The person groaned as they tried to get up, but fell back down.

Freddie had a worried look on his face. "Carly?" Sam's eyes got wider as her name came out of his mouth.

It was indeed Carly. "Fr-Freddie?" she asked, with heaviness of breath.

"Yes." He gulped as he looked down and seen bruises on her. "Who did this?" he asked, anxiously.

"My…" She was about to speak until someone walked behind Freddie and said, "Freeze, punk!" They had a gun.

He turned around slowly and got surprised. "Spencer!" He stared at him, evilly. "What's wrong with you, man?"

Sam was so nervous.

"Me?… What's wrong with you, dude?!" He said snobbishly. "You're the one that…" He couldn't think and was confused.

Freddie was confused also. "Are you drunk or on drugs?"

"Um, I don't think so." He scratched his head with the gun.

Freddie looked at Sam and mouthed, "911." She pulled her cell out from her pocket and dialed.

"What was that?!" Spencer got closer to him.

"Uh…" Freddie eyes widen.

Spencer looked behind himself. "Oh, look, who it is!" He walked over to her. She put down the phone with it still on the line. "Hi, Sam! What's happening?" He brushed her hair out of her face. Freddie was disgusted, so he walked over there and yelled, "Stop it, you stupid piece of shit!"

Spencer turned around. "I really wish you wouldn't talk to me like that!"

Freddie shook his head. He looked down at the floor, and was somewhat sad. "What has came over you the last few days?" Pause. "I mean, why'd you do that to Sam, and why are you acting like this for?" Another pause. "You used to be so cool; now you're not. Where's the old Spencer at? The one who made us laugh at your inventions." He looked at him. "Where's _he_ at?"

Spencer just stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You're better than this." Freddie added.

They just stood there in silence for a moment, then Spencer began to breakdown. He dropped to his knees and said, "All these things that I've done. What have I become, and where'd I go wrong?" He started to cry, and faced Sam. "I'm sorry. It's all that I can say." Then he walked to Carly and helped her sit up. "I'm sorry too, sis. I didn't mean to hurt you, like I did." He sat down beside her. "You mean so much to me, sis. I'd fix all that I've done if I could start again."

Carly wiped away a tear. She turned to him and said shakily, "I don't know if I can believe you."

He looked shocked. "What do you mean?"

"You lied to me, Spencer. It wasn't Sam; she was telling the truth all along. I should've believed her in the first place, then maybe we wouldn't be in this situation."

Sam, looking down at the floor, cracked a smile with tears in her eyes.

"Sis, please?"

Carly stood up. "I want to know why you did this? Why you hurt us?"

"I don't know." He answered softly.

She shook her head and sighed. "Every question has an answer!"

"When will you believe me?"

"Until you prove it!" She walked away, and went to the door and opened it.

"So, a little party is going on!" A cop said. Carly just stood there. "Well, we've got to stop it!" he added, with hand signaling the other officers. They came in yelling, "Okay, you had your fun. Now get the hell out!" Everybody started running except Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer.

One of the officers said, "Who's party was this?"

Scared and sad, Spencer said, "It was mine." He lied.

They walked over to him. "How old are you?"

"Twenty six."

"And you had a party with fourteen and sixteen year olds; minors?"

"Um… yes."

The officer looked around. "And there was alcohol present."

Spencer sighed heavily and said sadly, "Just go ahead and take me." He looked down. "Take me away… again." he muttered.

The officer looked surprised when he said that. Usually they would have to chase the people down. "O-kay." They slapped handcuffs on him. He looked at Carly and she was sad, but no tears were present. It was like she didn't care. Though he kept his eyes on her until he was outside and in the car.

Carly thought, _**I should be out in that driveway, stopping you. Tears should be rolling down my cheeks. And I don't know why I'm not falling apart, like I usually do. How the thought of losing you is not killing me. I feel bad that I could stand here strong, cold as stone; seems so wrong. I can't explain it. Maybe it's because I cried so much, I'm tired and I'm numb. Yeah, I hate it. But I feel bad that I don't feel bad. **_

Sam approached Carly and said, "I'm really sorry."

"No, don't be. It wasn't your fault. I should've believed you." She smiled. "I _am _sorry."

Sam smiled through her tears. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." She said as she reached for a hug. Sam accepted and asked, "Friends?"

"Only the best." She replied with a smile.

Sam thought, _**Yes! **_

------------------------------------

Thanks for reading. I'll be writing more fan fiction for iCarly soon. I hoped you enjoyed this one even though it was kind of short. See you later.

~Fishstix~


End file.
